Ship of Legends
by The Promethean
Summary: Jarvan purchased a cruise ship and is inviting guests to stay on the ship. See what happens when champions get together on one ship. Rivals will clash, and new bonds of friendship will be made. Will anything be the same again for those champions?
1. Ship Purchase

Jarvan stared intently into his League-pad and heaved a heavy sigh. "Ever since the RuneterraWar, Demacia has become the most boring place on Earth," Jarvan looked at Garen who is leaning on his sword by the many pillars of the throne room. He is trying his best to stay awake, his face clouded with sleepiness.

Suddenly, an app popped up on Jarvan's League-pad, it was a cruise ship for sale. Jarvan's face brightened up as he read the fine print on the virtual contract. The price was expensive , but it was worth the money. Jarvan quickly grabbed his check book. He stopped to admire the picture of the puppies on his check. His checkbook was embroidered in gold and lined with diamond writing. He took one of the velvet envelope on his desk and the Valor-feathered pen and wrote a check for 500k gold.

Garen noticed that Jarvan was walking towards the mail port for the first time in days. He was even using his favorite carrier pigeon and sash. "You seem excited Jarvan. What has gotten you so happy?" Garen asked.

Jarvan smiled and turned to Garen, "I have just purchased a cruise ship from Imadethisallup. net. I will send out invites tomorrow."

The sleepiness in Garen's face disappeared and was replaced with excitement. _Finally, something that will be enjoyable._ "Aren't you forgetting something?" Garen asked.

Jarvan was confused at first, but he soon realized. "Oh yes," Jarvan laughed," how could I have forgotten the VIPs? I shall announce them tomorrow."

On the next day, Jarvan gathered all of Demacia for a town meeting. "Today I will announce the VIPs for the new ship I just bought."

Garen stood beside Jarvan with a proud look on his face_. I bet I will be the first one to be picked. After all, I am his right hand man._

"The first VIP for the ship will be... Lux."

Garen twitched a little but retained his cool. _I__t's OK, I will be the second VIP then. Not much problem with me sister being first. _

"The second VIP will be... Katarina."

Garen was now shaking and breathing heavily trying to maintain a positive attitude. "But Jarvan, Katarina is a Noxian. You should let someone that is not a Noxian be VIP.

Jarvan took a while to ponder ,but then he finally made a decision," There is a slight change in plans. The second VIP will be..." Garen held his breath crossed his fingers hoping to be picked. "Master Yi," Jarvan announced. "Each VIPs may also bring a guest." Garen, who was still breathing heavily, eased his shaking and uttered a quite 'Phew.'

"What do you mean you are not picking me to be your guest?" Garen whined. He folded his arms and turn away from Lux.

She sighed,"Garen, quit being such a baby."

Garen looked back at Lux and got down on his knees."Please, I'll do anything," Garen begged.

Lux continued packing her luggage."I have already picked a person to be my guest."

Garen retorted," And who might that be?"

Lux smiled and walked out the room. Before leaving she turned to Garen and said, "Katarina." Garen almost fainted. _She picked my girlfriend and not me!__  
_


	2. First Looks

Katarina and Lux stopped in front of the ticket gate and looked up at the enormous ship. "Invitation please," a guard said to them.

Without waiting for Katarina, Lux handed the guard the ticket and ran onto the ship. Katarina dug her pocket for the invitation. 'Baby, baby baby Oooh' her League-phone 5 started to ring. _Damn it, who the hell is calling me at this time? Garen, what does he want? _She pulled out her phone and accepted the call, "Hello, hello baby, you called I can't hear a thing. I have got no service in the club you say, say. Wha-wha-what did you say? You breaking up on m-"

"Hey! Are you going to give me your invitation or not?" the guard yelled.

Katarina realized that she was singing in public, "Oh, sorry here is my invitation." The guard snatched up the invitation and let her pass the gate. Katarina walk up onto the deck and joined Lux.

Lux smiled,"We will be sharing Room 1."

Katarina walked into and was absolutely dumbfounded by the size and elegance of the room. "This place is beautiful! It must have cost a fortune."

Meanwhile at the ticket gate, Master Yi had just arrived. He handed the guard two invitations, one for him and one for Wukong. He turn around and yell, "Hurry up, Wukong! Can't those legs of yours move any faster?."

Wukong appeared behind Yi, dragging two large suitcases. He was clearly agitated at his master. "I'm trying to move faster, but last time I checked, I am the one carrying our luggage."

Master Yi looked back and yelled,"Don't you sass me young lady!"

Wukong threw the two suitcases up on the deck and yelled,"Well fuck you!" He dashed onto the deck with his nimbus. "And I'm not a girl!"

Everyone was asked to go to the auditorium for a presentation. At 6:00 P.M. Jarvan arrived on his gold limousine and stood on the podium. "Welcome to the _S.S._ _I'm Rich and You're Not._ I am proud to have you all here as my guests," he announced.

Lux raised her hand and asked,"What do you mean all? There are only four of us here."

Jarvan stared at Lux," Askin' all dem questions why you askin' all dem questions?" Lux lowered her arm and frowned. Jarvan continued,"As I was saying, tomorrow I will be giving invitations for the non-VIPs."


	3. Fizz-berries

Lux awoke to the chirping of the Blue-feathered Swain-pecker birds. She yawned and sat up on her bed, but to her surprise Katarina was not in her bed. _Where could she be at this early time? _Lux reach over to the drawer to get her wand, but it was also missing. She figured that Katarina must have taken it for whatever reason. Jarvan was still sleeping in his room. Lux smiled, "I'll surprise him with a homemade breakfast in bed. Now where's my purse, so I can buy him a salad?"

"It wouldn't be homemade if you buy it now wouldn't it?" Yi asked Lux from behind.

Lux turned around and laughed awkwardly,"You're right. I'll go pick some fresh berries."

Lux hummed and strolled into the woods nearby the dock to find the rare Fizz-berries. It is a blue colored, speckled berry in the shape of Fizz's head. Lux spotted a bush of Fizz-berries, but to her dismay, it was surrounded by five huge bears. _I don't have my wand with me so I can't kill them. _Lux got an idea. _Maybe i can scare them away with noise. _Lux found a nearby shrub to hide in. She counted to three then jumped out,"Rooooooooar!" she shouted at the top of her lung. The bears were frozen for a while, but the noise did not startle them, it enraged them.

"Roooooooar!" the five bears roared back at Lux.

Back at the ship, Wukong was making his coffee when he heard a scream, "Aaaaaaah, somebody help me!"Wukong looked out the window to see who was screaming. _Who the hell is up this early anyways? _He rubbed his eyes and yawned. _It's probably just my imagination. _Then the scream came again," Aaaaaah, someone please help me!" Now the sound was more clear. It's was Lux's scream.

Wukong stuck his head out of the window to see why she was screaming. Lux was being chased by five angry bears. "Why the hell are those bears chasing you?" Wukong yelled to Lux.

Lux responded, "It's a long story. Please help me."

"Just use flash!" Wukong shouted back to her.

"Well I don't see how that is going to help but alright," Lux said. She stopped running and started unbuckling her belt. Wukong could not believe what he was seeing.

"You idiot! Not that flash, the summoner spell flash!" He shouted. The bears were now even closer to Lux who is now trying to run with a loose belt. She tripped on her belt and fell down.

"I can't make it!" she screamed. Wukong sighed and summoned his nimbus. The bears ranked over Lux. Their claws unsheathed ready to kill Lux, but before they could slash Lux with their claws, Wukong swooped down on his nimbus and grabbed on Lux's shirt collar. Wukong dropped Lux on the deck of the ship. She landed with a 'Thud', "Ouch, watch it!"

"I just saved your life. Don't give me attitude."Wukong narrowed his eyes. Lux couldn't deny the fact that he did rescue her.


	4. Not so Secretive

Katarina crept outside the walls of Demacia looking for a way in. The doors were all locked, but there was a small platform nearby the door. It was a machine that operates the locks on the door. Katarina grinned and placed Lux's wand on the scanning platform. _I knew that her wand would come in handy. _Katarina located Garen's house with ease because it was the first house on the streets.

Katarina ringed Garen's doorbell, and music played from the inside of the house. Garen opened his door and was surprised to see Katarina. He was in his Hello-Kitty pajamas. Katarina covered her mouth, trying not to laugh at Garen. Garen's face grew red from embarrassment . "I-it's totally manly to wear this," Garen defended himself.

"It's not manly to wear pajamas in the first place considering the fact that it is pink," Katarina bursted out laughing.

"Why are you here? You know some Demacian still doesn't like you even with the treaty," Garen tried to change the subject.

"Lux told me about how much you wanted to be on the ship, so I snuck out an invitation for you," Katarina replied.

"Wait, did she tell you about the part when I begged Lux to pick me? Then when it didn't work, I acted like a little kid to try to convince her."

"What part?" Katarina asked.

Garen laughed awkwardly,"Uh never mind. Let's get going."

Katarina and Garen walked back to the ticket gate by 9:00 A.M. "Invitation please," the guard asked Garen. Garen handed the guard the invitation, and followed Katarina to his room. Katarina whispered to Garen,"Be really quiet, so Jarvan won't notice you." Garen didn't respond. He was wide-eyed and shaking. Katarina teased,"What, is this ship thing too much for you to handle?" Garen lifted his finger and indicated for Katarina to look behind her. Katarina turned around and saw the last person she wanted to see at this moment."Oh, shh-"

Jarvan was behind Katarina with his arms folded and eyes narrowed. "Explain to me why Garen is here," Jarvan said calmly to Katarina.

"Because...uh... Demacia is a great place and I admire your leadership?" Katarina said sheepishly.

Jarvan stared at Katarina for a moment and then finally said,"I'll take that." When Jarvan was gone, Katarina and Garen uttered a quite 'Phew.'

Katarina showed Garen his room,"You will be in room 3, the room next to mine an Lux's." Garen thanked Katarina, gave her a kiss and went in his room. Katarina crept into her room hoping that Lux was still asleep. Instead, Lux was sitting on her bed, arms folded. "Why did you take my wand? I almost died!" Lux asked.

"I'm sorry. I needed your wand to sneak Garen on this ship," Katarina said.

Lux smiled,"It's OK, I forgive you. You needed my wand. Plus, you were doing Garen a favor sneaking him this , let's go get a manicure."


	5. Mystery Box

Jarvan stamped the gold-letterred invitation and latched the sash on the carrier pigeon. "There we go," Jarvan said,"that should be the last of the invites."

The next day in Freljord, Ashe was eating her donut out in the terrace of her castle. She took a sip of her ice coffee when one of Jarvan's carrier pigeon flew blindly into her face."Ouch!" The sash fell off the pigeon and out came the invitation. "Ooh what is this?" Ashe said curiously.

The invitation read:

_To Ashe of Freljord,_

_ I, Jarvan the Fourth, am proud to invite you to stay on my cruise ship. I hope you will be able to come. What am I saying? Of course you will come. It's a cruise ship for God's sake._

_ From the owner of the ship,_

_ Jarvan_

Ashe gasped,"I broke one of my nails!" Ashe's magic poro, Puppet, sighed,"What about the invite for the cruise ship?"

"Oh yea, that too," Ashe said. She walked into her room and started packing,"Demacia, here I come."

The next day, Ashe's private jet arrived at Demacia. She stepped out of the jet with her 3 suitcases. She handed the guard the ticket and ran onto the ship, but the first thing that she saw was no other than one of her sisters, Sejuani. She smirked,"Oh look, 'Miss Queen of Freljord has arrived."

Lissandra also was invited to the ship. "What are you fools doing here? You'll ruin my vacation!" she growled.

"I can ask you the same thing," Ashe countered. Sejuani tackled both of them ,and a cat fight broke out.

Jarvan, noticing that three ladies were arguing, rushed over to the fight. "Ladies, ladies, there's no need to argue over me. There's plenty of Jarvan to go around," he said with a reassuring tone. All three ladies started laughing at Jarvan. "Oh please, you're way out of our leagues," Ashe laughed.

"Lay off those jelly rolls, Jarvan. I can clearly see your double chin from down here," Sejuani added.

Lissandra joined in,"Do you even lift? Those muscles are looking really flabby."

Jarvan's proud look disappeared into a frown. His fists clenched and nostrils flared. He bit down on his lips and his face quivered. "Well, now I know that you feel that way about me. I don't need no teenage girls to criticize my look. I have all the women in Demacia to do that," Jarvan said, still trying to hold in his anger. A minute of silence passed.

"I'm not a teen," Sejuani said.

"An I'm immortal," Lissandra added.

"Enough!" Jarvan shouted. "We shall settle this like men." Jarvan leaped heroically into the air only to be stunned by Lissandra and Sejuani and shot down by Ashe. Lissandra laughed,"That was easier than I thought."

Ashe grinned,"Since we have defeated you, you are now our bitch. Bow down to us bitch."

"Wait, what!" Jarvan yelled through clenched teeth.

"I said, you are now our bitch, bitch," Ashe repeated. Jarvan took a moment to think.

"How about this? I can be your bitch, or you can have what's in this mystery box," Jarvan proposed.

Ashe discussed with her sisters,"A bitch is a bitch, buuuut a mystery box could be anything. Even a bitch."

Lissandra reasoned,"Then let's just pick the b-"

"We pick the mystery box," Ashe cut her off. Jarvan grinned and handed the box to Ashe. Inside the box was 50k gold.

"I can't believe you traded our bitch for these yellow coin things," Lissandra whinned."What are we suppose to do with those!" Jarvan facepalmed and sighed.


	6. Crimson Lipstick

"Ah haha yeah-ahaha!" Miss Fortune's laughter echoed inside the mansion as her target for the bounty hunt, Rihana Minaj, fell to the ground with a thud. "Too easy," she remarked. "Now all I have to do is take the house key, and I'm done." She strutted over to the dead landlord and snatched the key out of his hand. _Now to get my pay._

"What do you mean you don't have the money!" Miss Fortune yelled , grabbing on the man's collar.

"Please don't kill me. I'll have the money by next week. I swear," the man begged.

Miss Fortune narrowed her eyes,"When you ask someone like me to kill someone, you better have the money right away."

"If it makes you feel any better, I found this paper on the streets. You can have it. Please just don't kill me," the man pleaded.

Miss Fortune took the price of paper from the man."What's this?" It was an ticket for the ship Jarvan has. _Since I already have an invitation for the ship, I can give this one to Fizz._"I will except this instead of the money," Miss Fortune said.

"Guess what, Fizz? I have another ticket for the ship. You can come with me now," Miss Fortune called out to Fizz. He was inside of her house again stealing one of her bras.

"Oh boy!" Fizz exclaimed. He probably had already sifted through Miss Fortune's luggage because he was wearing her panties.

After arriving at Demacia, the two carried their suitcases to the gate. "Ticket please," the guard asked the two. Miss Fortune handed the guard her invite and Fizz's ticket. "I'm sorry ma'm, but Fizz is not allowed on this ship. Champions only."

"What! Fizz is a champion," Miss Fortune and Fizz both said."This is unexceptable!" Fizz screamed. The commotion caught Jarvan's attention.

"What's going on?"Jarvan asked."Oh, it's you, Fizz." Miss Fortune can tell that Jarvan did not like Fizz.

"This guard won't accept my ticket; he says that I'm not a champion," Fizz complained.

"Well, we need proof that you are a champion," Jarvan replied. Fizz pulled out his League-a-pedia and flipped to the 'F' section.

"See, it says it right here in my League-a-pedia," Fizz pointed to his face.

"What League-a-pedia?" Jarvan asked. He took out a flame thrower and torched the book. "I don't see any League-a-pedia."

"Why did you just do that, Jarvan?" Miss Fortune asked. "There must be a reason why you hate Fizz so much."

Jarvan hesitated for a moment and then sighed,"When I was young, i ate a Fizz-berry, and it gave me food poisoning." Miss Fortune and Fizz were looking at Jarvan like he was crazy. "You don't know what I went through." Jarvan continued,"That traumatized me for a whole hour! You know how long that is for me?"

"Come on, Jarvan. There has to be something that can let him on the ship," Miss Fortune pleaded. Jarvan took a moment to think.

"Think something that you've never been able to do," he finally said.

"Hmm,"Miss Fortune though,"well I've never been able to find mlemon-scented, crimson red lipsticks that costs over 75k gold. Now Jarvan and Fizz are looking at her like he is crazy. "How else can I get my lips so luscious?" Miss Fortune asked.

"I don't know, steroids?" Fizz asked.

"I've already tried that. I've tried everything: steroid, diets, workouts, eating Teemo's fur, even eating red crayons'" Miss Fortune replied.

Fizz's eyes grew wide,"Wait what?"

Miss fortune took out a red crayon,"Eating red crayons?"

Fizz sighed,"No, the other thing."

"Oh, eating Teemo's fur," Miss Fortune realized."What? I was desperate."

"We are getting too far off track," Jarvan cut them off."Fizz, if you can find her lipsticks, you will be a champion."

"I have it right here!" Fizz pulled out a lipstick.

"That's not mine," Miss Fortune pointed out.

"What then whose is it?" Fizz stressed. Miss Fortune took the lipstick and held it up to the sun light.

"It says 'Property oJarvan'," Miss Fortune read.

"Uh... um...t-that's not mine," Jarvan stuttered.

Miss Fortune continued reading,"If he tried to tell you that it is not, it is." Jarvan snatched the lipstick from her.

"Since it isn't MisFortune's, Fizz is still not a champion," Jarvan said after putting the lipstick in his pockets.

While he watalking, Fizz noticed something in the bra he took from Miss Fortune. "I found it!" Fizz yelled out.

Jarvan was surprised,"Fine then, you are allowed on the ship, but I still do not like you."

"What did this Fizz-berry look like?" Miss Fortune questioned.

"Well it was purple and speckled," Jarvan replied.

Miss Fortune bursted oulaughing,"That's not a Fizz-berry you idiot. That's a poison berry. Didn't you learn that in first grade?"

Jarvan was embarrassed,"Uh... I knew that. Just wanted to test you." He sighed,"Who am I kidding? I barely played any attention in class."

"Then there is no reason to hate Fizz," Miss Fortune said.

"You're right," Jarvan realized."Welcome on the ship. Also if anyone ask, you did not see my lipstick."


	7. Perfectly Imperfect

Shen , Akali, and Kennen enjoyed some refreshments after a hard day of training. "I like this yellow drink. It has an interesting taste to it," Kennen remarked.

Akali was confused,"What are you talking about? The drinks haven't been opened yet."

"Where did you get that drink," Shen asked.

"At that shed over there. I got the drink out of a fountain looking thing," Kennen replied.

"Kennen, that's not a shed. It is a restroom, and the fountain thing is a urinal," Akali explained. Kennen, who was sipping his cup spat the liquids all over Akali's face.

"You drank urine, ahaha!" Shen laughed. Alkali took the cup and splashed the rest of the urine on Shen's face. Shen wiped his face with a towel. "Enough messing around," he finally said."I have a surprise for you guys. Three tickets for a cruise ship."

"Woah ever since we defeated Zed at the last meeting, you've been in a really good mood," Akali observed.

After arriving in Demacia, the three did some sight seeing in. "The world feels better without Zed," Shen said."We should head to the ship; it's getting late." After having dinner at restaurant, the three headed to the ticket gate. They gave the guard their tickets and walked on the deck.

"Shen..." Zed said with his eyes narrowed.

"Zed..." Shen replied.

"Shen!" Zed spat.

"Zed!" Shen spat.

"Um, hello we are here too," Akali interrupted.

"Yea, yea whatever. I don't care about you two,"Zed snapped. "Fight me Shen," Zed challenged. "Now with my new powers of light and shadows, I will have no problems defeating you."

"If light is so fast, how come it has never caught me?" Shen laughed.

"Aaaaaah," a red line appeared across Shen. "Demacia!" A flash of light blasted Shen, knocking him off the ship.

"Oops sorry, I was teaching Wukong to use Final Spark. Figured I owe him after he saved me," Lux called out.

Alkali gasped,"Shen you feeding faggot. Why do I always have to fight Zed alone?"

"I'm still here you know?" Kennen pointed out.

"Silenccccccce," Akali hissed. "Now get ready to be owned Zed!"

"Now you try to do it, Wukong," Lux said.

"Aaah!" Wukong yelled. Instead of shooting a laser, the wand flew out of his hand and knocked Akali into the water with Shen. "Oops," Wukong called out.

"Don't worry guys; I'll defeat Zed," Kennen said. He charged at Zed with his Lightning Rush, but Zed just stepped aside. Zed stuck out his leg and tripped Kennen. Kennen freaked out and his Slicing Maelstrom in the water, electrocuting both Akali and Shen.

"Triple kill!" Jarvan called out on his speaker.

"Muahaha, I win!" Zed laughed."Now I will take over this ship, and nothing can stop me!"

"Aaah," a red line appeared through Zed. "Oh shi-"

"Shut down!" Jarvan called out on his speaker.

"Yes, I know how to use Final Spark now!" Wukong cheered.


	8. Lingerie

Katarina stared wide-eyed at Lux. "So, do you like my lingerie?" Lux asked, modeling it for Katarina. "I bought you one too." Lux pulled out a red and black lingerie and handed it to Katarina. "Try it on," she winked.

Katarina laughed nervously, "I love it." _Damn it, I don't like these kinds of clothes at all. _"Be right back back. I don't feel comfortable changing in front of other people," Katarina made up a quick excuse. On the way to her room she bumped into Jarvan.

"Good morning Katarina. How was your night?" Jarvan greeted.

"I would like to stop and talk to you, but I need to try on this lingerie," Katarina replied.

Jarvan smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head."Um.. can I try on the lingerie?" He asked slowly. Katarina was shocked at what Jarvan had just said.

"Why would you want to try on girl's clothing?" she asked.

"When I was a little kid," Jarvan started. Katarina sighed. _Oh great, he is starting another one of his reason why he wants to do something. "_And that is why I want to try wearing a lingerie," Jarvan ended.

"Here just try it out, and then I need you to throw it away because I don't even like lingeries," Katarina said,handing the shopping bag to Jarvan.

A while latter, Katarina was in her room reading a book. "Hey Katarina," Jarvan walked into the room wearing the lingerie,"how do you like my look?" Katarina wanted to laugh, but then she had an idea. She pulled out her League-phone.

"I like it. In fact," she grinned," I like it so much that i'm going to take a picture for my scrapbook that I don't have." She took the photo and saved it on her phone. _Wait till I show Garen this. _ After Jarvan thanked Katarina and left the room, Garen walked in.

"Uh, did Jarvan volunteer for that lingerie?" he asked.

Katarina ignored Garen's question. "I need you to help me with a thing," she asked. "I want to sneak my dad on the ship."

"Are you crazy? Even with the treaty signed, Jarvan still doesn't like Darius," Garen burst out. Katarina covered his mouth, so that only muffled phrases came out.

"You know you owe me," Katarina whispered.

Garen sighed, "Fine, I guess I do. What about Talon?"

"You mean the random guy in a cape that always hang out around me?" Katarina asked. "Why not? The more the merrier," Katarina said sarcastically.

"What about your sister, Cassiopeia?" Garen asked again.

Katarina was surprised,"What are you talking about? I don't have a sister because I am an only-child."

"Yes, you do. You have a sister named Cassiopeia," Garen insisted. "You know, the snake lady thing?"

"Oh that girl," Katarina registered. "I thought she was our slave. Well anyways, I can't sneak her on this ship because she will be very recognizable"Then how come you thought she was your slave?" Garen asked. Katarina ignored Garen.

After getting Talon and Darius to agree with her plan, the four sneaked to the ship. Instead of going to the ticket gate, they sneaked up from the back of the ship. Katarina found two empty rooms at the end of a hallway. "You two will be living in this room," she whispered. Garen pointed behind her. "Don't tell me Jarvan is behind me again," she sighed.

"I won't tell you, but just know that he is," Garen said.

"Tell me what my ex-nemesis and this random guy in a cape is doing on this ship?" Jarvan asked.

"Um... uh because Demacia is a great place, and I admire your leadership?" Katarina said awkwardly.

"I won't fall for that again," Jarvan laughed. "Now begone wicked being and some random guy in a cape!"

"I'm Talon! How do you not know me? I'm in the League-a-pedia" The guy in a caped yelled.

"I always knew you were Teelon," Darius said.

"Talon," Katarina corrected.

"Oh yes Talon," Darius fixed himself.

"Enough!" Jarvan interrupted. "Get out of this ship."

_Hmm, I know that Jarvan isn't very smart. maybe i an trick him. _Katarina thought. "OK Jarvan, if you could answer this correctly, you may stay on my ship. If you answer this wrong you have to leave my ship," Katarina offered.

"I accept your challenge," Jarvan said.

"What comes first the Anivia or the egg," Katarina asked.

"Of course it is the Anivia," Jarvan laughed."That question was easier than forcing Ezreal to do work without pay.

"Correct, you may stay on my ship," Katarina announced.

"Hurray I can stay. Wait a minute! This is my ship, and Darius and Teelon can't stay," Jarvan said.

"Talon," Katarina corrected.

"Oh yes Talon," Jarvan said. "But they still can't stay on this ship." Katarina remembered about the picture she took of Jarvan modeling her lingerie.

"If you don't let them stay, I will post this picture of you in my lingerie on my Legend-book and Legend-gram," Katarina threatened.

"Noooo, that would ruin the little reputation that I have left on those sites that I don't even have an account on," Jarvan exclaimed. "You leave me no choice. I will allow Talon and Darius to stay on the ship."

"Teelon," Katarina corrected, "No wait can I say that again?"

"Oh yes Teelon." Jarvan corrected himself. "I mean Talon. His name is so damn confusing."


End file.
